One Night
by RainbowFizzyPops
Summary: /In this world of memories, we finally found each other./ Puzzleshipping. One shot. Smut(ish.)


So, first of all, I am very sorry for the long, long wait. Like I have said on my profile, I have a lot going on in my life right now. So please just bear with me. I'm doing the best I can. I finally got around to writing again, so I hope you enjoy this one shot.

Set in a sort-of alternate universe. Like, I kept it close to the anime, and also spun my own creativeness on it. After Atem and the group find each other and before the battle with Zorc. Puzzleshipping smut(ish).

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"You…you remember me, right?" Yugi asked, taking a tentative step forward, like he was scared I'd turn and run or call upon my guards. I gave him a light smile and opened my arms to him, confirming that all was all right. His face twisted and the tears he'd been trying to hold in came down his cheeks as he ran into me, hiding his face into the crook of my neck.

"I remember every last thing," I assured him, hugging him – my aibou – close. His fingers curled up into the fabric of my garments, and he let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank god," He said, pulling back with a smile. "I was so afraid that, when we found you in this world, you would have forgotten me – forgotten all of us back home. Be too busy with your past life."

"You should have known better." I scolded, tapping his forehead with my knuckles. "How could I forget?" I questioned. "Forget about all my friends, my life back in Japan, my precious memories…" I looked away from his eyes and took a deep breath before glancing back, my tone turning light. "How could I possibly forget about _you_?"

"That makes me so glad," he replied, wiping his face with his jacket sleeve and looking most relieved.

"It is good to see you, aibou."

"It's good to be seen," He replied, looking somewhat tired. "We've been traveling through your world of memory like ghost this whole time. Can't be seen. Can't be touched. Can't affect anyone around us."

"Why did you not come see me sooner?" I questioned.

"We tried. You're will to protect the palace was just so strong that we couldn't get past its walls." He shrugged, but then grinned. "I told you that you were a good Pharaoh."

I placed my hands on my hips and shot him a grin back. "Yes, you very well did. And you were right – as you are most times." I sat down on the edge of my bed. "But… it is a lot harder than I could ever imagine it to be."

"Hm?" Yugi tilted his head a little. "How so?"

"All these people – my 'subjects' - look up to me. I have to make so many decisions about so many events." I looked down at my hand. "With one word, I could save or kill a man. Everything seems so delicate…life, liberty…they all can be given or taken away with just one command." I closed my hand into a fist and looked back to Yugi. "It's just so…fragile. I had never took the time to consider the balance of things like this… until now."

"Then it's good that you are the Pharaoh." Yugi said softly, reaching over to place his hand over my fist. "You are wise, kind, and fair. You see people for what they are inside – not just their actions or words." I opened up my hand under his and let my fingertips brush the bottom of his palm. For the first time since we've reunited, I saw just how different our skin was now. His was as light and warm as it was only a few days ago; but mine was now dark and rough from years of hot sun and sand. The contrast was clearly noticeable and striking – even in the dark of the night. It was exhilarating… and yet, at the same time, it struck me deep with nostalgia.

"Everyone in Egypt is lucky to have you as king." He said.

"It is nice how you have so much faith." I told him. "It is one of the things I admire most about you."

"Stop joking around," he muttered, turning a light shade of pink and removing his hand.

"But I am being quite serious." I replied. "Yugi, look at me." He bit his lip and turned his eyes back on me again. "You are so courageous and thoughtful of people around you. You say I can see people for who they truly are, but you do also. You always believe in the good of people, no matter what they have done or the circumstance. It is an excellent characteristic of yours."

"I also…admire you, you know." He said.

"I know."

"I like you."

"I like you, too."

"No, mou hitori." Yugi said, giving his head a shake. "I _like_ you."

I looked at him, honestly a little confused.  
"I am…not sure I underst—"

"I love you." He clarified. "Most ardently."

"You…" I was struck dumb. I had never thought Yugi had that kind of feeling toward me. I had always looked at him, admired him, from afar, but to think that, this whole time, he was also looking at me…it was too good to be true. "Are you sure?"

"I am more sure of it than I've ever been sure of anything in my life, honestly."

"Aibou, I—"

"I just thought you should know." He interrupted. "I just…needed to tell you it."

"Me, too." I said.

"I know it might be a little…weird hearing that." He added. "Since we're, like, best friends and all, but…I figured you had aright to know how I honestly feel about you."

I grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him to me, and before he could make any protest or movement, I kissed him. His lips were lightly moist and smooth, and addicting. I always knew that, once I had something this, I would want more. I would crave his very touch. I would strive for his affection. But I didn't know exactly how strongly those feelings would hit me. I just wanted to hold him in my arms forever, experience the feel of his mouth under mine over and over. But, right now, there was something else I needed to do. Something more important. I pulled back just enough to free my lips.

"I like you, as well." I said, making sure our gazes met. "I _like_ you like you."

He breathed, "Mou hitori, I—"

"I love you," I interjected, moving my hand from his arm to his cheek. I gave him a smirk. "Most ardently." He suddenly pushed me back onto the bed and, once again, his mouth was on mine. Over and over, smothering me and filling me up with his feelings.

"I love you." He said against my lips. I threaded my fingers in his hair. "I love you." He moved to my cheek. "I love you." As he moved to the underside of my jaw. "I love you, but saying it doesn't feel like it's enough." He pulled back, and I could see the true strength of his words and feelings by his eyes. "How long have you…?"

"What about you?" I inquired. "How long have you been suffering under the burdening weight of your feelings?"

"Not fair…" He muttered, leaning down to kiss me again. "You can't answer a question with a question."

"My apologies." I replied, claiming his lips again. "For me, it was after I got you back from Doma – from Dartz. I was so lost without you…and when we hit our lowest point, we're open to the greatest change.***** I realized how deep my affection for you actually went. How, all this time, I cared for you so much more than a friend would. I wanted you beside me always – through anything. But I was too fearful to tell you. Afraid I would only cause you to distance yourself from me one you knew my feelings."

"Never." Yugi assured me, holding my face in his hands. "Never and never and never. God, I can't even imagine my life without you. I need you too much. Before I knew it, you were the most important thing in my life. I can't stand the thought that one day…someday you won't be around—"

I stopped his words with another kiss. "Let's not talk about that right now." I said. "It's…painful."

"I agree." He replied. And then, like magnets, our mouths connected again. His fingers contacted the skin on my thigh, and I couldn't help but give a small groan. Such a simple, small thing could fill me with such want. Then, all to soon, that contact was gone, and his hands were instead pinning my arms above me.

"We may not get another chance like this again," He said, in his unique, shy, suggestive way. He cast a quick glance to the dark, cloudy sky visible from my balcony, back to me, his hands on my wrists pushing my arms further into the bed. "I want you."

My mouth went dry at those very words. This had to be a dream. Definitely. But something about his voice…the way his chest felt pressed against mine…it sent a thrill down my spine. His right hand slid up my arm until our palms were pressed together, fingers lightly intertwined. He took my hand and reached it down to the crotch of his pants. Suddenly, I could not even breathe. I cupped the hardness there and suddenly; it no longer felt like a dream. It was all too real. And right there…within my very grasp.

"Mou hitori, I…I need you." He moaned, looking at me with such dark, lustful eyes.

"Well…" I murmured, leaning up and liking the shell of his ear, letting my hot breath ghost over it. "Then you shall have me."

The shutter that ran through his body was one of an earthquake's after shock. I drew his trembling body closer, needing to feel more of his sweet, sweet heat pierce through my own skin.

"Take me, Yugi." I urged, fingers frantically sliding under his shirt, needing more of him.

And, with a feral smirk, he did.

* * *

***** "When we hit our lowest point, we're open to the greatest change." Avatar Aang, The Legend of Korra. (It's just such a good quote and I like it a lot so I used it.)

Please review. :)


End file.
